


Together

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "enraged" just means very very worried, F/F, SuperCorp, Supergirl learns Reigns true identity, and realizes Lena is trying to help her, these two are just a couple of softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Based on the TVLine interview where J. Queller says, "There's a big reveal" involving Lena "that will enrage Supergirl and the DEO. It turns into an epic battle of wills between the two women."This is my version :)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> It probably won't happen like this in the show but... *shrug*
> 
> PS - I'm working through some writer's block, so please bear with me :) Thanks for reading, as always.

Kara could feel her blood turn cold, could feel her stomach lurch the way it once did when she stood atop the highest tower in the royal palace on Krypton long before she learned to fly. She could feel her feet planted on the floor, the hem of her cape brushing against the back of her legs, the faint gust of wind from a nearby window, but the world around her had seemed to slow, to pause as her sister's words ran again and again through her mind - each repetition drawing the breath even further from her lungs and tightening the knot that was forming behind her ribs.

We found out Reign's real identity, Kara. It's Sam. Sam Arias. And she's at L-Corp.

Was this what fear, real fear, felt like?

A sudden pressure on her arm pulled her from her trance, pulled her back to the DEO and its bright computers and its agents walking every which way. None of them seemed to feel what Kara felt, as if the world had been pulled out from under her.

"Kara?"

She turned her head slightly to look at Alex's fingers where they were gripping her elbow, and finally to her face. At least her sister seemed worried. Worried, but not worried enough. Not enough to show that she understood.

Kara opened her mouth, tried to put into words the panic that had set a pack of butterflies alight in her chest, but all that came out was a cracked, broken little noise that somehow made her feel even worse. That turned the pack into a swarm that made her skin prickle.

Alex's brow crinkled, crinkled and then smoothed over as realization dawned on her and she braced both of her hands tightly on Kara's shoulders.

"Kara, relax. I'm sure Lena's fine," she hurried to say, looking Kara level in the eye and using her big sister voice. It worked, for a moment. For a moment, the what ifs subsided and Kara managed to draw in a shaky breath. But then Alex added, "She's smart. She probably figured it out before we did. She'll keep her distance."

And Kara knew that she was wrong. 

Not that Lena wasn't smart, of course. She was the smartest person Kara knew. But she was also the kindest; the most selfless, caring, dedicated person Kara had ever met. And she cared deeply about Sam. If she knew - even suspected - that Sam was Reign, she would do everything in her power to help her.

Lena could be in danger.

"I have to go." She could feel the fear creeping back into her chest, making it hard to breathe. "I have to make sure she's okay."

She broke the sound barrier (twice) as she sped towards the heart of National City, her pulse racing as she landed too roughly on the familiar balcony outside Lena's office. Her friend had been a little distant the past few days, but Kara herself had her hands full with the DEO and their pursuit of the worldkillers. Just because Lena had texted her last night with an 'I miss you xx' and just because Kara had dropped off a bag of Lena's favorite bagels with Jess that morning didn't mean that something hadn't happened since then. And the _not knowing_  was making her skin crawl. If she could just see Lena, just long enough to reassure herself that her best friend was alright, maybe she could breathe again.

But Lena's office was empty and Kara knew, knew before she even scanned the building for Lena's heartbeat, that she wasn't there. At least not anywhere that Kara could hear her.

She's marching through Lena's office to her assistant's desk in the hall before she can even recall telling her feet to move.

Jess scrambles to her feet hastily. "Supergirl! What-"

"I'm sorry to barge in like this," she announces, managing to feel sheepish for a moment (but only a moment), "but it's very important that I speak to Ms. Luthor. Immediately."

Jess pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, but her hesitation doesn't last long and for that Kara is grateful. "Of course. She's in one of the labs downstairs. I'll call her up for you."

Kara thanks her and spends the next few minutes pacing the floor in front of the elevator under Jess's curious gaze, trying to focus on not wearing a path through the floor. She's about to fly downstairs in her impatience to see Lena sooner when she hears a familiar heartbeat approaching and her head snaps towards the elevator. The doors open to reveal Lena, perfectly intact if perhaps a bit tired looking, wearing a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

But she's here and in one piece and Kara is so overwhelmingly relieved that she barely lets Lena get the word 'Hello' out of her mouth before her arms are around her. The brunette lets out a small 'oof' but Kara can feel her smile against her neck as she hugs her back.

She holds her for longer than she should and only pulls back so she can use her super vision to check Lena for any injuries she may have missed. When she reaches her friend's eyes, Lena has an eyebrow raised and her eyes are shining with a laugh and it's so very _Lena_  that Kara can feel her whole body soften in response.

"Sorry, I... It's good to see you," she stammers, fumbling with her hands before she sets them on her hips.

Lena chuckles and then reaches a hand out, places her palm on Kara's lower back as she ushers her towards her office. It's not until Kara looks over her shoulder before Lena closes the door that she realizes a small crowd has gathered and is watching them with smiles and hushed whispers. Kara blushes.

"It's good to see you, too, Supergirl." Lena tilts her head. "Is everything alright?"

At the reminder of why she came, Kara feels herself deflate a little bit. Reluctance makes her voice waver.

"We have a," she wants to reach for Lena, "new lead. About Reign."

Something flashes behind Lena's eyes. It's so quick that Kara thinks most people might miss it; but she's not most people. At least, not when it comes to knowing Lena Luthor. Sometimes she feels Lena's heartbeat as if it's her own. So of course she notices steel seep into green, sees the tiny twitch of her jaw. Her heart drops.

"Lena," she whispers, wishing she knew how to say this better. Wishing she didn't have to do this at all.

Her fingers finally find their way to Lena's elbow, squeeze gently.

Lena clears her throat, but doesn't pull away.

"You know who she is."

It's not a question. Her voice is level and she's watching Kara carefully; cautiously. There is no mistaking what Kara already knows to be true. Lena knows.

All Kara can bring herself to do is nod.

Lena takes a small breath and looks at Kara's fingers, a crinkle forming between her eyebrows. "Then you should know that I'm trying to help her. I'm going to do everything I can to help her." When she looks up, her expression almost takes Kara's breath away. She can see it, written plain as day in Lena's eyes - determination, care, and a dedication that Kara can't help but admire. And envy, just a little bit.

But this is exactly what Kara was afraid of and the worry that had been festering inside her since the moment Alex told her about Sam has grown tenfold. Even more so as Lena clenches her jaw, as her eyes soften just the tiniest bit with a plea.

_Please understand. Please don't try to stop me._

"Lena, she's dangerous."

Kara can barely stand to say it. Hates herself for the flash of disappointment that moves across Lena's face. But for Kara, Lena's safety is paramount. To _anything_.

"Sam would never hurt anyone." 

Her voice is strong, sure, and Kara can actually feel the rift that begins to form between them in that moment. She _feels_ the distance, almost immeasurable, as her fingers start to shake against Lena's skin. Her heart lurches at the realization and she suddenly feels like she's grasping at straws, desperate not to lose the woman in front of her. Anything but that.

"I know that," she rushes to say. "And I don't want to hurt her, I swear that to you. But... But she's not always herself. And this other side of her - that side will do whatever it takes to... to..." She can't stop her hand from shaking. "Lena, you could get _hurt_."

For a moment, Lena just watches her, her eyes steady and considering. Then, her face softens and she slips her free hand over Kara's where it rests on her arm, her warm fingers steadying and soft.

"Look," she says, a gentle edge to her voice, "I know you probably think I'm crazy. But she's my friend. I promised I would help her and I intend to keep that promise."

Kara feels her hand still; feels the pieces slip into place as she looks back at Lena. Lena, who looks so utterly hopeful in that moment that it makes her feel hope in return. Lena, who is so _good_  that it makes her feel better just to stand there next to her. Lena, who she loves with all her heart and cannot bear to lose.

She takes a deep breath.

"Well, I made you a promise once, too. So if this is what you need to do, then... I'm not going anywhere."

She holds her breath as she watches. Watches Lena frown for the smallest of moments before her eyes widen. Watches as her breath catches and her eyes dart back and forth and all over Kara's face as if seeing her for the first time. Watches as Lena untangles from her to take a step back.

She has to swallow a plea for her to stay. Has to force her feet to stay where they are, and her hands to twitch but remain safely at her sides.

It's quiet, still, for a few agonizing moments. Unbearable seconds where Kara simultaneously wishes she could take it all back and and say infinitely more.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

It's Lena who breaks the stalemate between them; who closes the distance and makes the rift lessen and lessen until Kara feels like her heart has been put back together again. It's Lena who reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together, who lifts her chin with a certainty that makes Kara shudder and who turns the corner of her mouth up in a smile.

It turns out that there weren't more words needed after all. 

"Together, then?" she asks.

For Kara, the answer to that comes easily. "Always."


End file.
